


The Life of A Werewolf

by Lizzy100



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Horror, Love, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about a werewolf and a human that fall in love. Summary kind of sucks, but I promise that the story is much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of A Werewolf

The Life of A Werewolf

By Lizzy A. Peer

Copyrighted 2009 (Sophomore year in high school)

I am a werewolf; a mythical creature; a creature from a fantasy. I'm not a Child of the Moon, though. I only phase when I need to, or most specifically, when there are evil vampires around. Some vampires are our enemies and others are our allies. I wouldn't call them friends much. That's putting it too strongly. If someone was to ask if anything can kill a werewolf, I would say yes. If a vampire drinks too much from us, we would surely die. That's the only thing that would kill us. We're afraid of silver, too. I'm young, so I don't exactly know why. I have a pack. Why am I a werewolf? It's in my blood. Werewolf blood runs in my veins. I'm the heir of an ancient, long existing pack. I am a Qualataqa werewolf. I am the Alfa. My name is Zaphrina. This is my story.

 

It's a sunny, beautiful day in St. James, Missouri. I'm in English class when a guy walks in.   
When I overhear the conversation, the brown hair blue-eyed guy is named Caleb Price. He's a new student here at Nolan high school. I hear this conversation between Mrs. Jergensen and Caleb Price with my werewolf ears. Even in human form, I can hear better than any normal human.   
There's an empty seat next to me, so he sits by me.  
“Hi,” he greets.  
“Hello, I'm Zaphrina Hernandez,” I greet back.  
“I’m Caleb Price,” he says.   
I already know his name from overhearing my teacher and him talking, but I don't tell him that. He might get suspicious. I can't have that. Normal humans aren't supposed to know that werewolves exist. It's dangerous; especially, when I'm a young one. We young werewolves can get out of control. If someone is standing too close to a werewolf when that happens, it's dangerous. The person could get injured or killed by a werewolf that gets out of control. So therefore, we werewolves keep that secret that we and vampires exist in the world. Right now, nobody knows about any supernatural beings existing, unless we're one of those supernatural beings.   
After school, I got in my 1895 Chevy Tahoe and drive home. 

 

When I get home to my beautiful, two bedroom two bathroom house, and I'm relaxing in the living room, I smell something far away. I growl and run into the forest at top speed, phasing into a big, gray werewolf. 

 

Once in the forest and phased, I howl loud enough for my pack to hear.  
I wait a few minutes until my pack arrives.  
They gather around in a circle around me.  
What is it? Mason, my right hand wolf asks.  
I smelled the enemy not too long ago. Time to take the leech down, I think.  
What are we waiting for, then? Let's do this, Sapphire thinks.  
Don't be too hasty, I think to her.   
I'm always worried about her. She's the youngest and will act spontaneously. I have to remind her to think first before doing anything sometimes.  
Yes, Zaphrina, she thinks, knowing that I'm the Alfa. That means that all obey me. If I have to, I use my Alfa voice. None of the pack can resist that. When you're in a pack, you do as you're told by the Alfa. It doesn't matter if you want to do it or not. You just do it; it’s the rule.  
Can we please go kill that leech now, Zaphrina? Victoria thinks.  
She's a little bit older than Sapphire is, and knows to think before acting. She also knows to ask me something before actually doing it. She knows almost as much as I do about being a werewolf in a pack.   
Okay, I think. Let’s go.   
We run, following the trail, Mason and Carmen at my flanks. I've already said that Mason is my right hand wolf. Let me tell you that Carmen is my left hand wolf. If you don't know what that means, let me explain. A right hand wolf is higher in rank than a left hand wolf, but just like all the lower ranked wolves in the pack, they still have to do as they're told by me. A right hand wolf is one step from being an Alfa. There's usually only one Alfa, though. It's better that way. That way there's not a fight. When I say a fight, I mean a fight with teeth and claws over something. 

 

We soon find the long, black haired, evil bloodsucker on our land, her hair blowing in the wind, her skin as white as a sheet, her red fingernails as long as five inches, wearing a blue tank top, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of white tennis shoes. She looks at us with her yellow, glowing eyes, and then vanishes at top speed, gone in a flash as quickly as lightning. We run after her, though, with as much of top speed as we can go. 

 

We almost get to her, but then she changes course, smelling someone or something. A human I'm guessing. It's the only thing that can make her change course. Not all bloodsuckers are totally afraid of us. Some face us with no fear at all. 

 

When we catch up to her, she's in a meadow in the forest on no man's land, facing a human I know from school.  
She sees us and runs from him, but we run after her.  
We lose her after a while and stop.  
You know him? Cynthia thinks to me.   
He's new to the school, isn't he? Mason asks.   
Yes. I know him. Not well, though. Could you let it go guys? I think.   
Yes. Stop bugging her with so many questions. If she doesn't want to talk about it, then don't make her talk about it, Gabriella thinks, stepping up for me.   
Thanks, Gab, I think.  
That's her nickname we all have for her.  
You're welcome, Zaphrina.  
I think we can phase back now and go home, I think, before phasing human.   
My pack and I put our clothes back on and go back to our homes for the rest of the day.

 

The next day is another school day. I have Shakespeare class with Caleb.  
At lunch, he sits with me. I'm the only one that he knows so far in this big school of two to three hundred people.   
“I saw wolves last night,” he says. “They weren't big wolves, but they looked different than any wolf I've ever seen.”   
I feel uneasy talking about wolves he'd seen last night. I'm sure he's referring to my werewolf pack. He doesn't know it yet, but he's talking to one of the wolves he'd seen last night.  
“There were about nine of them. I'm pretty sure it was a whole pack I saw. They went after some teenage girl. I wonder who she is. She was paler than I'd ever seen a human be. She almost looked like a vampire. She might've been one as pale as she was.”   
So Caleb is into vampires. He must be into a lot of horror and fantasy.   
I just listen to him talk about everything.   
“So, do you think vampires are real?” he asks.  
“I'm not really sure. Don't believe everything. You see or read. It's not all true. It could be mostly fake. Who knows,” I reply.   
I don't want to break the werewolf rule of not telling humans that we're real.

 

A few nights later, my pack and are in the forest again. We're trying to find out where this bloodsucker had gone. We can't find her, though. We've been running around as wolves for nights on end, looking for her in sight, smell, and hearing.   
As we keep trying to search for her, I think about what Caleb had said about seeing some wolves and someone that looks like a vampire.  
Stop thinking about that now. We have to concentrate on her, instead, Destiny reminds me.   
Sorry. I can't stop thinking about it. What if he's getting suspicious? We can't let that happen. You know how dangerous it is. Humans can't know. It's not good to know. Something could happen to him if he finds out, I think.   
Please, Zaph. Stop thinking about him for now. Wait until later to think of that, Des pleads with me.   
Okay. I’ll try, I think.  
We don't find her until a few days after that night. We find her Saturday afternoon. She's after Caleb again. We go after her again, but she races out of the forest and we lose her.

 

I'm walking along the beach the same day, when Caleb comes up to me.  
“I'm curious. You grow so much; faster than anyone I've seen. Your hair is so long. You're a werewolf, aren't you? And that female is a vampire, isn't she? The legends are true, aren't they?”  
I sigh.  
I hadn't even given him a hint or anything. He's so good. It's useless to tell otherwise.  
“Yes,” I tell him.  
“I knew it. You are one. So, how did you become one?” he asks me.  
“I'm a werewolf by blood. I'm the Alfa of the pack. We're trying to catch this vampire, but she keeps disappearing and going after you. We're lucky she hasn't had the chance to get close enough to you yet. Listen to me, Caleb. You can't tell a soul. Nobody can know. It's a secret. With me knowing you know about this, I'll have to tell my pack whether I want to or not. We can hear each other when we're phased as werewolves. We can read thoughts. It helps when we hunt for vampires, but it's inconvenient when it comes to secrets; things we don't want our pack to know,” I tell him.   
He apparently understands because he says, “Okay, Zaphrina. I won't tell a soul about this. I give you my word. That's a promise to you.”  
I nod a thanks.

 

The next night, we find a different vampire scent.  
We soon find a vampire.  
When we growl and snarl at it, teeth bared, fangs showing, it puts its hands up in surrender.  
“I see this is your land. I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to trespass. I was just hunting. Not humans, though. I'm different from others of my kind. My mate is, too,” he says.  
Another one appears when he talks about his mate. She has shoulder length blond hair, wears a white shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of white tennis shoes.   
“We ask for your permission to live here in St. James, Missouri in peace,” she tells us.  
I think to my pack, I'm going to phase. Don't do anything unless I give you permission to. Carman, come with me. I want you to phase just in case they try something. Mason, while we're phased, you're in charge of the pack.  
Carman and I phase and after putting our clothes on, step forward but keep a distance away from the intruders.   
“What makes you different from other vampires?” I ask the vampire with blond hair, blue eyed male with a blue shirt, black pants, and a pair of white tennis shoes.  
“We don't feed off of humans. We eat animals, instead,” he announces.  
“What are your names?” I ask.  
“I'm Rose,” the female answers.  
“And I'm Damien,” the male answers.   
“Okay; here's the deal. Let's make an agreement. Where we are now starts our land. The other side is your land. You don't pass our land without permission. If you kill or bite a human, you're dead meat bloodsuckers. We'll call this a treaty. The treaty will be breached if you kill or bite anyone. When you hunt, it'll be on your land. Do you understand?” I say.   
“We do. We agree,” Rose says, speaking for both of them.  
Damien agrees too, nodding to us.

 

A few weeks pass and Caleb and I find ourselves madly in love.

 

We walk along the beach one afternoon. It's sunny.  
“So, will you introduce me to your pack?” Caleb asks me.   
“Yes. Just be careful. Don't make them mad or anything. It's dangerous to make us mad. We won't phase if we get mad, but we will phase if we want to. If you're too close to them, you could get seriously injured. In case you're wondering what our pack is called, we're Qualetaqa werewolves,” I tell him. 

 

That night, I go to the forest and introduce them to him.  
Suddenly, a scent hits us.   
We phase away from Caleb and growl, baring our teeth.  
Leech, we think together.  
I instantly go into Alfa mode, ordering my pack what to do.  
You guys go on ahead and get her. I'll stay with Caleb just in case she goes through you and tries to circle around to him. Now go, I think to them.   
I watch them run at full speed, following her scent trail.  
I stand by Caleb, keeping my senses alert for any signs of her.

 

It isn't long before I see her. This time she's with another vampire too; a male.  
Her mate, I think.   
He has black hair and red, glowing eyes. He must be a new born vampire still. Only the new born vampires have red eyes.   
“Let's go, Jasmine,” he says, looking at me.  
“Yes,” she agrees.   
I growl, baring my teeth at them as they launch themselves at us.  
I spring at them, tackling the one named Jasmine. She pushes me off and her mate goes for me.  
“Yes, Ebony,” she says, encouraging him to take me down.  
He goes for me.  
Okay, Leech. You’re going down, I think.  
I launch at him and he isn't quick enough. I kill the one called Ebony.  
I turn to Jasmine after I kill him.  
Rage fills her eyes.  
She goes for me, springing into quick action. I'm ready, though. I kill her in a flash.   
Guys, I killed them. They’re gone. You can come back now, I think to my pack.   
Okay. Come on. Let's go meet our Alfa, Mason thinks.   
Hey. How’s Caleb? Did they get to him? Sapphire asks me.  
No; they weren't able to. I was too quick for them to, I think to her.   
That’s good, she comments.   
All of us phase human and put our clothes back on.  
Caleb and I go home. So that's the end of those two bloodsuckers.


End file.
